The Thin Line
by amariys
Summary: "There is a fine line between hatred and love," he whispered to you. "… And I'm glad you hate me so."
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Thin Line

Words count : 978 words

Fandom : Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Rating : R/NC-17

Warnings : Violence, things children shouldn't read. Not edited.

Pairing : Dino/Hibari.

Disclaimer : KHR is not mine and will never be. The characters used in this story are merely borrowed for Authoress' pleasure. I make no money with this story.

* * *

_**The Thin Line**_

You always thought you were invincible. Fear was not something you had ever known. In fact, you barely felt anything except for desires to fight strong people around you. You know nothing of sadness, fright, loneliness or love. Until you meet someone who forced himself to enter your world.

He was strong. Stronger than any enemies you'd fought before and he amazed you—loathed though you to admit it. Above all that, though, he was also _very_stubborn. His stubbornness could even rival yours, or so the people around you said.

He always seemed to have reasons to be around you and you hate that so much there was not a day spared without fighting between you two. No matter how many fights you two had, though, you still could never win against him and it made you hate him even more.

Your hatred was never reciprocated, though. In fact, you were confused—even if you didn't want to admit it—by the tenderness you could see in his eyes whenever he gazed at you. You couldn't understand the soft spoken words he uttered to return your painful words. He confused you so much, just to be around him gave you headache more often than not.

Unfortunately for you, you couldn't simply distanced yourself from him. No matter what you did or where you went, it felt like he was always there to welcome you back and you started to hate him again for making you feel strangely warm.

The hatred you felt about him started to consume you until you just couldn't stop thinking about him. It made you feel horrible and, finally, you just couldn't stand it anymore.

When he saw you entering his office with murderous look on your face, he was appropriately surprised and you could feel that sweet satisfaction when your weapon met the side of his face hard, sending him flying to the other side of the wall. You didn't stop at that, though. Instead, you kept on attacking him, like a mad animal, relying purely on your instinct. You only wanted to beat this man in front of you until he could no longer affect your feelings.

Too bad your plan rarely went smoothly whenever it concerned him.

As he pinned you down with both his whip and his weight, you gazed hatefully up at him. Your body bucked and writhed, trying to find an opening in the bound he had on you, only to find that it was pointless. Not one to give up so easily, you then tried to provoke him—using hateful words and mockery which you knew would hurt him the most. Despite all that, though, he only stared at you calmly—too calmly, for you—and you hated it so much because he had no right to look at you with that pitiful eyes!

Words flowed out from your bleeding lips then. Words of how much you hated him—for entering your life, for messing with your feelings and for being just so damn calm even in the face of your hatred—could no longer be surpressed. You didn't even fully sure what you had said, but you certainly knew with such a crystal clarity when he stopped the waves of words by pressing his lips on top of yours.

Your mind went blissfully blank. For once in such a long time, you finally felt like you were having some sense of control with your feelings again and so you decided to move with instinct. Never once interested with other people in any romantic senses, your lips moved clumsily against him while your hands—which were still bound—longed to claw at his back. Despite your obvious inexperience, though, he seemed to enjoy the kiss, because you could hear the noises of pleasure he produced at the back of his throat.

Your bound was released soon after, but you no longer cared about it. His warm touches and soft kisses on your body ceased everything in your mind, leaving nothing but an urgent need to claim him as yours—no matter how.

Your love making was not gentle, because you simply didn't know how to be gentle and he didn't mind to be rough with you either. Both of you reached your peak of pleasure that night and as you fell down from the white high, you could actually sense your feelings settling down finally.

Utterly spent from both the physical activity and emotional havoc you had just experienced, no words of protests escaped from your lips when he pulled you close and kissed your forehead. As hje tucked your head under his chin, you could just barely heard his heart beats which were still beating faster than normal and then you closed your eyes, because then you could actually hear your heart beats creating a strange harmony with his.

"_There is a fine line between hatred and love,"_he whispered to you. "_It's a line that people usually mistaken. For someone like you, who had never known what love feels like, that line gets even thinner. You might think you hate me, but from the very beginning, I know that you've actually begun to love me."_

Your brows furrowed as you heard those words. _"Arrogant bastard,"_was what you said in return.

His chest shook gently as he chuckled and then he hugged you even tighter. "_Yes, I am arrogant, but I'm also patient. It certainly paid off now, since I could have you in my arms …"_

There was a lull in his words, and your eyes slowly starting to drift close as exhaustion pulled you into your dream. When he touched his lips softly against yours once again, you were already succumbing to your dream, so it was to an empty air he finally murmured:

"_… And I'm glad you hate me so."_


	2. Flame Response

Review from Anon

_satu lagi fanfic d18 payah:author yang gak bisa menentukan pairing dalam  
fanficnya sendiri. masa antara d18 dan cavaala kamu anggap sama aja? gak punya  
pendirian. sekalian aja lu bikin jadi orific._

mana cuma original character juga tuh si primo cavallone.

ini nih makanya gue gak suka sama supporter d18. pengkhayal semua.  
ngada-ngadain yang ga ada. delusional. makan tuh primo cavallone. makan tuh  
cavaala.

this story sucks.

Respon:

Oh, wow. Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas kepengecutan Anda yang telah memberikan review berupa flame tanpa nama. Terima kasih telah membuat saya tahu bahwa ternyata di dunia fanfiksipun masih banyak sekali orang-orang yang berpikiran pendek dan sempit seperti Anda. Flame pertama yang saya terima dan, ternyata, mengecewakan. Padahal, setidaknya saya berharap siapapun yang berani memberikan flame kepada saya akan berani memberikan identitasnya juga.

Walaupun, saya berikan Anda tepuk tangan telah sudi melihat profil saya dan memberikan flame dalam bahasa Indonesia, meskipun cerita ini sendiri tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris.

Untuk menanggapi: Ya, saya memang salah di sini karena tidak menentukan pairing dengan jelas dan mungkin memang cerita ini bisa dibuat menjadi orific. Tapi, saya membuat cerita ini dengan gambaran D18 di benak. Jadi memang cerita ini lebih condong menggambarkan hubungan mereka berdua. Dan, soal tidak punya pendirian? Saya rasa Anda sendiri memiliki masalah yang sama. Pemakaian kata kamu lalu lu? Tidak konsisten. Yah, setidaknya, dengan komentar Anda ini, saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan dan mengganti catatan pairing di cerita ini. Terima kasih telah menunjukkan masalah itu.

Mengenai Primo Cavallone yang hanya original character, ya. Dia memang sampai saat ini masih hanya karakter buatan para fans, tapi ada banyak fanfiksi yang menggunakan karakter dia dan tertulis dengan sangat baik. Lagipula, karena merupakan buatan fans-lah tulisan disebut fanfiksi. Anda menganggap saya delusional? Silakan. Saya tidak keberatan, karena menurut saya, untuk menulis memang dibutuhkan khayalan. Tapi menyebut supporter D18 pengkhayal itu sama seperti menyebut supporter 10069, 6927, 6918 dan semua supporter pairing yaoi lainnya pengkhayal. Jangan sembarangan mengategorikan orang.

Tahu bagaimana tulisan Anda terbaca oleh saya? Bagai rengekan seorang anak kecil yang pada dasarnya memiliki dendam/kebencian terhadap CavaAla. Rasanya dasar dari kritikan pedas yang Anda berikan kepada saya hanyalah masalah pencantuman nama pairing itu di sini. Tidak ada sedikitpun komentar mengenai cara penulisan, alur cerita, ataupun plot yang saya pilih. Saya mencantumkan pairing agar orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya – seperti Anda, tidak membaca cerita ini. Memberikan flame karena hal itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang menunjukkan tingkat intelektual rendah. Saya tak bisa membuat Anda menyukai CavaAla dan tak akan pernah melakukannya. Saran saya: lain kali, jika melihat cerita dengan pairing yang Anda tidak suka, langsung saja tutup window browser Anda. Tidak usah repot-repot membuang waktu dan tenaga menulis komentar yang hanya akan membuat Anda terlihat bodoh.

Sincerely, Amariys.


End file.
